Entre el Odio y el Amor
by Yona-Heartfilia
Summary: Ellos prometieron estar juntos por toda la eternidad tras conocerse en una fiesta de disfraces en Año Nuevo, Sin embargo ahi personas que los quieren separar, Haciendo que uno y el otro se odien y quieran tomar venganza ¿Que sucedera cuando los dos se encuentren? ¿Podran estar juntos? Si quieren saber ¡Pasen y Lean!
1. Reencuentro

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-Sama

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Reencuentro**

Natsu Dragneel estaba en estado de shock ella estaba a tan solo un centímetro de el, Seguía estando hermosa pero noto algo diferente ¿Quizás su cabello? ¿Quizás sus pechos? Puede ser pero había algo más que no podía descifrarlo pues se encontraba asombrado -Luce- fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca

Lisanna había dejado caer la botella de vino sin tomarle en cuenta que su vestido se había mojado, Los invitados se encontraban confusos pues bien no entendían ni la mínima idea que estaba sucediendo, Minerva se había desmayado ya que el impacto le afecto -Tu estas Muerta- murmuro mientras se iba acercando a la joven que mantenía oculta su mirada con su flequillo.

Sabia lo que estaba sucediendo, Lo sabia pero no podía darse el lujo de estropearlo todo, este juego apenas estaba comenzando y quería divertirse mucho más que ahora había esperado 5 años para que este día llegara y hoy se encontraba cara a cara con el, con su familia.

_Lo siento, pero no entiendo tu pregunta- mintió mostrándole una mirada de confusión, Natsu había salido del estado de Shock ¿Esta al frente tuyo? ¿Corre y Besala? Esas palabras no dejaban de fluir en su cabeza ¿Estaba dispuesto hacerlo? Claro que lo estaba ahí estaba el corriendo haciendo lo que su mente le decía pero algo hizo que se detuviera

Era gray que se lo había impedido por un segundo se había sorprendido pues el día en que lo iba a visitar le habían dicho por algunas empleadas que el había

desaparecido junto con sus otros dos hermanos solamente que ahora tenia una mirada seria y sus ojos reflejaban la frialdad.

_¿Que haces, Gray? Déjame, Necesito hablar con Luce-dijo natsu

_¡Te equivocas! ¡Ella no es Lucy!

_¡Deja tus sucias bromas para otra ocasión!-lo agarro de la camina sin embargo lo soltó al ser apuntado por un par de hombre con armas gray dio un paso atrás mientras se acomodaba su camisa

Cerro sus ojos por unos segundos y luego los abrió mirándolo con una mirada seria.

_Esta joven no es Lucy, Puede que tenga el mismo rostro, Cabello incluso el mismo volumen de sus pechos ¡Pero no es mi hermana!

Natsu abrió grande sus ojos ¿Acaso era posible? Puede ser alzo su mirada mirándola de arriba y abajo todo concluía, Su cabello, Sus pechos, Su cintura, Sus labios pero noto que el color de sus ojos eran claramente diferentes No eran Marrones, No eran los mismo que lo enamoraron desde el primer día en que la conoció tras una fiesta de disfraces ahora son Azules.

_Déjame recordarte que tu dejaste morir a lucy, desde que permitiste que tu Madre la internara en un hospital para locos ¡Tu la mataste!

_¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Te equivocas!-grito haciendo puño sus manos- Yo no… La Mate

_Lo sabia ni si quiera eres capas de aceptar tus errores- apretó sus dientes

Estaba dispuesto a golpearlo, darle lo que se merecía había esperado este momento pero la cálida mano de la joven hicieron que se detuviera, esa mirada que lo tranquilizaba y hacia poder controlarse -Vámonos- su suave voz hicieron que recordara los hermosos momentos que pasaba con ella ¿Cuándo le pidió que fuera su novia? ¿Cuándo le hizo el Amor? ¿Cuándo reían y comían juntos? Pero de pronto recordó sus palabras de suplicas que le pedían que la sacaran de ese horrible lugar.

"Por favor… No me dejes aquí-sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto de haber llorado su rostro herido y pálido ella no pidia moverse ni de mirarlo claramente pues esas sogas se lo impedían la tenían amarrada en una cama- Natsu no me dejes aquí

Le dolía verla así pero no podía hacer nada sabia que era por su bien para que se mejorara y pudiera regresar por ella -Natsu- ignoro sus palabras ignoro todo de ella y salió de la habitación"

La rubia solo miraba cálidamente al chico que retenía para que no golpeara a Natsu.

"¡NO!, ¡NO!-grito aventando una silla de madera hacia la pared provocando que se rompiera- ¡Luce no puede estar muerta! ¡Debe haber un error!

Fue un sorpresivo incendio, no sabemos los detalles por lo que me informo un enfermero que esa chica junto con otra paciente se vieron envueltas-entre cerro sus ojos- Querían salvarlas pero lamento decirle que fue demasiado tardé"

Gray la abrazo haciendo sentir protegida, Natsu maldijo entre dientes.

"¡Maldito como pudiste, Natsu!- lo golpeo ocasionando que el cayera al suelo y se limpiara la sangre que salía de su nariz- ¡Tu prometiste que cuidarías de mi Hermana!

Confié en ti sin embargo tu-golpeo con fuerza la pared dejando ver la sangre que salía no le tomo importancia ¿Claro que no? Pues estaba dolido por dentro toda esa rabia que sentía hacia el lo hacia querer matarlo en ese preciso momento ahora que no había nadie que lo protegerá- Sin embargo… la Traicionaste dejaste que tu loca madre se saliera con la suya… Sin pensar en el estado en que se encontraba Lucy…

¿Estado? Acaso tenia alguna enfermedad-se levanto débilmente del suelo apoyándose de una silla de madera y poner su vista de nuevo en gray- Responde Luce estaba enferma

Sus ojos estaban ocultos por el flequillo de su cabello ¿Sentía ganas de llorar? Lo tenia pero no quería demostrarlo los estaba reteniendo, Natsu se abalanzo hacia el al ver que no tenia respuesta alguna, lo agarro de la camisa e hizo que alzara su mirada viéndolo claramente pudo ver que estaba ¿Llorando? Gray apretó sus dientes.

¡Lucy estaba embarazada!-natsu al instante lo soltó ¿Embarazada? Esas palabras no dejaban de fluir en su cabeza se había quedado en estado de shock -Men-mentira-murmuro no podía creerlo lucy su lucy embarazada entonces pudo analizarlo bien los antojos, las desmayadas, sus vómitos y la asistencia que tuvo con el doctor- Te das cuenta… Tu

Luce-murmuro otra vez cayendo de rodillas

No solo dejaste morir a lucy, Sino que también al pequeño que dormía en su vientre"

Se estaba alejando ¿Si no hacia algo la perdería? No lo podía permitir pero que podía hacer, el estaba siendo sujetado por las fuertes manos de los guardaespaldas de la rubia bueno eso claramente lo ignoro sabia que podía con ellos pero lo que no podía ignorar eran aquellas pístolas que apuntaban su cabeza ¿Su vida estaba en peligro si hacia un movimiento brusco?.

-Espera- grito sin embargo no tuvo respuesta alguno, Maldijo entre dientes sino fuera por esas estúpidas pistolas el los golpearía e iría corriendo hacia ella -Luce- esas palabras bastaron para que ella se detuviera y volteara a verlo sin embargo no era una mirada cálida y de felicidad sino todo lo contrario era de Frialdad y Repugnancia hacia el.

_Mi nombre es Lulu Fernandes-dijo dejándoselo claro Natsu abrió grande los ojos ¿acaso todo lo que dijo era verdad? Habia caído de rodillas ¿Entonces ella en verdad esta muerta? Sus cabellos se deslizaban a causa del viento y sus ojos jades no dejaban de verla- Por favor no me confundas con esa persona a la que supuestamente amaste

Lisanna no se tragaba ese cuento sabia con claridad que ella era la verdadera Lucy Hearphilia la misma a la que odiaba y se unió con Minerva para enterrarla en ese lugar alejándola de Natsu y sus seres queridos solo para conseguir algo que siempre quería y ese era el amor de Natsu Dragneel haciendo que se enamorara de ella y que luego se casaran, lo consiguió lo que causo el nacimiento de esa pequeña y hermosa niña.

Lulu mantuvo su mirada puesta en Natsu y después en enfocarlo en lisanna, Gray trono sus dedos indicándoles a los guardaespaldas que lo dejaran que bajaran sus armas y se fueran, En ese momento Lulu desvió su mirada no quería verlos más ni mucho menos escucharlos fue en ese momento que prosiguió por tomar su camino abriendo la puerta del coche y subir con delicadeza.

Natsu aprovecho la oportunidad sin embargo fue detenido por la manos de Minerva ¿Acaso estaba evitando que vaya tras ella? ¿Por qué razón? ¿Con que Propósito? Esas preguntas lo carcomían por dentro.

Solo podía observa como se estaba alejando La volveré a ver quizás pero vea como lo vea será algo difícil lo unico que logro saber de ella era su nombre "Fernandes" por alguna extraña e inquietante razón sentía que lo había escuchado pero ¿Dónde, Cuando?.

Minerva no dijo nada solamente observaba como la joven que se hacia llamar Lulu se iba, le costaba mucho aceptar su error pero eso no la iba a detener tenia mucha más oportunidades para matarla otra vez y estaba vez estaba segura que lo lograra, Lisanna maldijo entre dientes sabia que si no hacia nada la derrotaría sabia que le podría quitar al hombre que ama, dio un paso hacia adelante abrazando el brazo derecho de Natsu cerrando sus ojos por unos segundo y después abrirlos mirándolo con una mirada seria y llena de seguridad.

…

El coche se había detenido Gray había salido y le abrió la puerta a Lulu para que saliera y entrara a una gran mansión -Segura que estas bien, lucy- pregunto algo preocupado pues no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que se fueron de ese lugar, Lucy lo miro y le dedico una tranquila sonrisa que lo hizo calmar unos segundo después un chico rubio guapo y atractivo los interrumpió.

_Como les fue, espero que no te hayan descubierto querida hermana-dijo Sting abrazándola a lo que lucy no puso impedimento- Me contaran con cada detalle

_Sting-OniiSama

Se separaron y luego tomaron asiento -Desea algo de tomar Princesa- dijo con una voz cálida una joven de cabello purpura.

_Un jugo de Naranja, Virgo-dijo dándole una sonrisa virgo asintió con la cabeza y luego se retiro dejando a los tres jóvenes sentados con tanta tranquilidad en el enorme sofá- Bueno debo admitir que me estaba muriendo de los nervios pero gracias a Gray-OniiSama pude enfrentarlo con tranquilidad

_Hm Aunque hubiera ido yo en su lugar para apoyarte-dijo Sting- Como fueron sus reacciones

_Efectivamente como tu decías, ellos creyeron que estaba Muerta parecían felices e incluso hicieron una fiesta Obviamente se les borraron sus enormes sonrisas al verme-rio- Minerva se desmayo, Lisanna tiro la botella de vino y Natsu quedo en estado de shock

_Asi que Minerva se desmayo, Lucy-dijo una voz ronca- Entonces no cabe duda que la siguiente sere yo

_Erza, me alegra que hayas vuelto-se paro y se abalanzo a la joven de cabello largo escarlata- Mou te Extrañe demasiado

_No regrese sola, Jellal vino conmigo-acaricio su cabello dorado

_¡Enserio! Donde esta, quiero verlo-brincaba emocionada erza solo sonrió y le indico hacia donde se encontraba Lucy corrió

_Y como lo tomo-dijo erza mirando al joven de cabello negro- Supongo que no debes darme una respuesta con verla pude comprobarlo

_Parece que todavía sigue enamorada de el, a pesar de que la traiciono-apreto sus puños-¡Maldita seas! Tuve ganas de golpearlo hasta dejarlo medio muerto pero Lucy me detuvo

_Gray-Sama-esta vez quien hablo fue una hermosa joven de cabellos ondulados color azul- Has regresado

_Juvia, Veo que tu también tienes ganas de verla-dijo gray- Me refiero a Lisanna Strauss

_Eh, Si necesito que me diga la ubicación de mi hermana-puso una mano en su cadera- Después de todo ella la arrebato de mi lado

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2: En Busca de una Respuesta**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo por favor dejen sus reviews xD**_

 _ **¡Nos Leemos!**_


	2. En Busca de una Respuesta

**Capitulo Dos.**

* * *

 _"En este mundo existen los Débiles y los Fuertes, Los Débiles estan destinados hacer el alimento de los Fuertes."_

* * *

Sabía que ya nada volvería hacer como antes, Porque el Destino se había encargado de decidirlo así y Aunque haya sido muy doloroso aprendí algo muy importante que jamás en la vida incluso cuando era pequeña llegaba a comprender.

En ese momento había una chica que disfrutaba de la vida y le gustaba ayudar alas personas que las rodearan aquienes lo necesitaban, Ella era feliz y le gustaba ser lo sus tres hermanos se habían encargado de enseñarle lo bueno y también lo malo, Por esa razón decidió ser así con los demás, Amable y muy pero muy Sonriente, Sin embargo esa chica murió cuando él amor de su vida le jugó chueco la abandonó en un lugar asqueroso y horrible sin importarle en lo más mínimo sus sentimientos o en estado en que esa chica se encontraba.

Aquella chica sufrió día y noche e incluso lloraba toda la jodida noche, Porque le habían quitado las esperanzas de volver haber el Sol y la personas más importantes de su vida, Esa chica que lloraba e incluso luchaba para salir de ese lugar lleno de mugre y Oscuridad, Aquella chica suplicaba y suplicaba una y mal veces más para que le entregarán a sus dos pequeños angelitos que llevaba en su vientre Protegiéndolos, Amándolos y diciéndoles que todo iba a estar bien cuando en realidad no lo Estaba, Aquella chica que fue débil y que aún tenía las esperanzas de que el amor de su vida llegara y la sacará de ese lugar, Aquella chica soy yo Lucy Heartphilia.

Y ahora estaba aquí disfrutando de cada una de sus miradas, No podía evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de Minerva también la de Lisanna Strauss y luego la de Natsu Dragneel Ellos quiénes me destruyeron la vida ahora sufrirán de una inolvidable venganza de parte Mía.

Miraba con diversión como se les había quedado la boca abierta cuando Jellal Fernández quién me adoptó como hija cuando me rescato de aquél lugar que nunca podré borrar de mi mente, Les dijo que yo formaría parte de la empresa F&S ( _Fernandez de Scarlett)_ , Obviamente se me dio el derecho de despedir a cualquiera que no sepa valorar su papel y no puedo negar que en estos precisos momento me entran unas inmensas ganas de correr a Minerva quien ni quisiera tiene derecho a formar parte del apellido Dragneel, Pero eso lo revelaré más adelante.

Mi vista se enfocó en Natsu Dragneel y vi que no despegaba un solo ojo de mi y eso me molestaba demasiado, El no tenía derecho ni quisiera de mirarme de esa manera, Por lo que decidí desviar mi mirada de el y miré con atención a mi padre.

— Cualquier problema por favor informarse lo a mi hija Lulu –Dijo Jellal, al momento en que todos los presentes me miraban aún confusos como si todo lo que dijo mi padre fuera tan solo una broma, Lamento decirles que no es así pensé– La razón por la que dejó a cargo a mi hija la empresa F&S a su cuidado, es porque tengo asuntos muy importante que resolver en Canadá –Le miré preocupada y al momento en decir nada me Sonrío de forma cálida y que me hacía sentir protegida

Nadie pareció echar quejas y eso me alivio un poco, Sin embargo era muy pronto par estarme Tranquila, Cuando mi padre término por acabar la reunión todos decidimos ponernos de pie e irnos a nuestros deberes.

— Lulu, Recuerda que Hoy vendrá el –Me detuve al instante en que la imagen de esa persona vino a mi mente– Así que haremos una cena para recibirlo, Por favor no hagas nada inapropiado –Note la sinceridad en su tono de voz y no tuve otra alternativa que asentir

— No te preocupes de todos modos no tengo ganas de iniciar el plan hoy –Le Sonreí y después salí de la sala

Estaba Feliz no porque haya quedado a cargo de la empresa F&S bueno en un parte si, pero por otra parte era porque por fin voy a verlo después de 2 años fuera del país, Esa persona que me a ayudado mucho y del cual estoy muy agradecida.

Me percaté de las miradas que estaban dirigidas a mi y como no, deben estar entre Enojados y sorprendidos por mi ingresó aquí, Les Sonreí y vi que algunos hombres se sonrojaron por lo que me devolvieron la sonrisa y pusieron marcha a trabajar.

Entre a lo que sería mi oficina y observé todo a mi alrededor, Las paredes eran de un color Claro y eran cubrirás por cortinas blancas con bordes rojos, El escritorio era amplio y muy bonito, Las sofás de color café oscuro y el piso llamativo y muy relajante cuando pones los pies descalzos en el piso.

Me dirige hacia donde estaba la ventana y Pude observar con una atención el hermoso paisaje que jamás había visto aunque claro se vería más hermoso si lo disfrutarás por la noche, Escuché como alguien tocaba la puerta y hasta ahí disfrute de mis momentos a solas.

— Adelante –Dije, y la puerta se abrió no me volteé porque aún quería disfrutar de esta vista– Se le ofrece algo

Suspiré y miré sorprendida a la persona que tenía enfrente de mi, Claro que en cualquier momento se atrevería a verme y exigir una explicación pero no pensé que era ahora.

— Si no se te ofrece nada podrías retirarte, Señor Dragneel –Dije lo más fría que puedo llegar hacer cuando puedo, Entonces dio un paso adelante y fijo sus ojos jades solamente en los míos

— Vaya que se parecen –Dijo divertido, Yo hice como que no comprendía de lo que hablaba pero en realidad estaba al tanto de todo– Me refiero... A su parecido Tu y Luce se parecen mucho excepto por sus ojos –Di un paso atrás lo menos que deseaba era estar cerca de Natsu Dragneel– Luce los tenia marrones, y los tuyos son azul claro

— Vaya no sabía, Seños Dragneel –Mentí y puse todo mi esfuerzo para no tartamudear– Ahora si no se le ofrece nada más le pido de forma amable que se retiré, tengo muchísimo trabajo como para estar hablando con usted –Exclame y me dirigí hacia el escritorio sin embargo una mano me detuvo y no hace falta decir el nombre pues ya lo saben– Que es lo que en realidad se le ofrece

— La verdad –Me zafé de su agarré y dio otro paso atras

— ¿De que verdad estás hablando? –Dije frunciendo el ceño

— Que relación tienen tu, Luce y sus hermanos –Declaro con tan seriedad que me sorprendí al instante– Y entérate de una buena vez, No me iré de aquí hasta conseguir lo que quiero Así que habla

Lo mire enojadas y directo a sus ojos

— Encima tienes el descaro de decir su nombre –Declare y Pude ver como de repente su actitud había cambiado a uno de arrepentimiento– Se todo lo de su relación y créeme que lo único que deseo en mi vida es verle la cara Dragneel –Sentía ganas de llorar pero me retenía no quería Llorar y mucho menos en frente de el– Ahora Vete de mi oficina

— Creo advertirle que no me iré de aquí sin una respuesta –Frunci el ceño– Ahora cuente o tendrá que soportar mi presencia

Suspiré derrotada, Ahora recuerdo que cuando Natsu Dragneel que cuando se proponía algo no se daba por vencido hasta conseguirlo y ahora ni que diga en estos momentos me esta molestando su presencia y si la única manera para que se largará era responder a su pregunta Entonces lo haré.

— Esta bien, pero después se larga de mi oficina –Dije y Natsu asintió con la cabeza– Ok Escuché con atención que no lo volveré a repetir EN-TI-EN-DE –Deletree la última palabra

— Entendido –Se sentó en el sofá y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, yo decidí hacer lo mismo solo que lejos de el

— La relación que tengo con los hermanos de Luce son de sangre –Pude ver que una parte de el se encontraba sorprendido mientras que la otra parte no sabría describirlo– Fui separada de mis padres cuando nací por lo que supe era para protegerme de unos personas que querían comprarme pero suerte que no lo consiguieron, Como vez Lucy Heartphilia es mi hermana gemela solo que ella ni mis hermanos lo sabían –Lleve un poco de aire a mis pulmones y opté por proseguir– Cuando me enteré tenía unas inmensas ganas de conocerlos solo que no podía porque no sabía muy bien en donde se encontraban, Entonces Jellal quien me adoptó cuando tenía 7años decidió ayudarme y lo consiguió Sin embargo –Lo fulmine con la mirada, Estaba lleno de rabia que en cualquier momento podría golpearlo un montón de veces pero decidí calmarme aquello lo necesitaba mucho– Fue demasiado tarde porque la pesadilla ya había empezado, Lucy ya se encontraba encerrada en ese lugar y no había manera como sacarla de ahí Gracias a tu demente madre –Natsu quería abrir la boca para decir algo pero no se lo permití– Sabia usted Natsu Dragneel que mi hermana estaba embarazada de mellizos, Oh por supuesto que no lo sabía ni siquiera tuvo el desfachatez de averiguarlo

Las dolorosas imágenes habían regresado a mi mente en el momento en que lo contaba.

— Eso fue porque...

— Deja que termine o terminamos el relato aquí mismo –Lo interrumpí y el sintió de nuevo con la cabeza

Lleve de nuevo algo de aire a mis plumones.

— Gray-OniiSama lo sabía e hizo cualquier cosa con tal de sacarla de ahí sin embargo no lo consiguió a tiempo, Lucy estaba golpeada y tenía varios golpes en su cuerpo hasta que tuvo un abortó –Mis manos se hicieron puños al recordarlo– Estaba completamente rota tanto dentro como fuera, Mis hermanos se enteraron y tuvieron ganas de golpearte hasta el punto en que ya no puedas respirar Sin embargo no lo hicieron o eso me dijeron –Claro que lo habían golpeado pero no dejaré que por una risita mi plan se vaya al borde– Mi padre es multimillonario y tenía contactos por toda la ciudad y contrato a los mejores hombres para rescatarla y viniera a vivir con Nosotros, Sin embargo ese preciso día había terminado en una completa pesadilla el hospital en donde se encontraba encerrada explotó y mi hermana murió en el incendio, Tenía las esperanzas de que haya escapado pero no fue así, _Listo ahora que he terminado de contarle la historia se puede retirar de mi oficina_ –Me puse de pié y le di la espalda pero sabía que esto no iba a terminar tan fácil ya que Natsu me agarró de nuevo del brazo y me obligó a mirarle ala cara– Ahora que quieres

— Primero te agradezco por contarme la historia y segundo Luce no era tan Santa como tú creés –Declaro– Luce me había engañado, había jugado conmigo hasta tal punto de que me enamore de ella, La amé con toda mi alma y me arrepiento de hacerlo ya que la desprecie en el momento en que mi madre me contó la verdad –Me apreto con más fuerza el brazo tanto que me empezaba a doler– Luce solo quería apoderarse de nuestro dinero y estuvo a punto de hacerlo si no fuera mi madre se interpuso y me dijo la verdad una verdad que en principio no podía creer pero al momento en que Ella desapareció lo creí –Entonces no pude más me zafé de su agarré y le dejé rojo su mejilla por el bofetón que le di

— ¿¡Como te atreves hablar así de mi hermana!? –Grite y creo que se hoyo hasta afuera que no tardaron en menos de un segundo a preguntar que pasaba– ¡Lárgate de mi oficina Dragneel!

— Te duele, pero no más a mi cuando me enteré –La rabia se me estaba descontrolando pero no perdería mi tiempo con el tipo de tengo a mi frente– Luce fue tan zorra, Que estoy seguro que se acostaba con cualquier tipo que se le cruzará en el camino

Al momento en que le iba a pegar en la mejilla me detuvo y apreto mi muñeca.

— ¿¡LÁRGATE DE AQUI DRAGNEEL!?

— Apuesto lo que quieras que tu eres igualita que Luce –Baje la mirada y una risita se apoderó de mi, No Pude evitar las inmensas ganas de divertirme con su expresión– ¿Que tiene de gracia todo esto?

Carcajee y la rabia se estaba apoderando de el, Entonces decidí parar y decirle todo en su cara.

— Eres tan imbécil por creerle a Minerva antes que a tu mujer, No cabe duda que sigues siendo igual que el de antes –Fruncí el ceño– Pero lamento decirle que no soy como usted dice, La palabra "Zorra" deberia decírselo a Minerva ya que ella es mucho peor que eso la palabra que más le queda se llama PE-RRA

Se que estaba diciendo más de lo que debía pero no podía dejar que me insultara, Natsu estaba furioso y estoy segura que si fuera hombre ya me hubiera levantado la mano.

— ¡COMO TE ATREVES HABLAR ASÍ DE MI MADRE! –Ladro y me miro directo a los ojos– No voy a permitir que hable mal de Ella

— Te duele ¿Verdad? Entonces si no quiere seguir escuchando mis verdades ¡Lárguese de mi oficina!

—Esta bien me largo pero no sin antes decirte todo lo que supe de Lucy Heartphilia quiera o no

— ¡LÁRGATE O LLAMO ALA SEGURIDAD! –Entonces la puerta se abrió y agradecí que la persona que entró fuera la persona que me salvó cuando ni siquiera Sonreía

— ¿Que pasa aquí? –Exclamo y por tono de voz aseguró que se encontraba enojado– ¿Lulu Porque estás Llorando?

No pude más me rompí y salí corriendo para poder abrazarlo con todas mis ganas y fuerzas, Por primera vez en toda mi puta vida estaba Llorando al parecer logró darse cuenta y obligó al tipo que ahora desconozco que saliera mi oficina.

— Por favor váyase señor Dragneel o será despedido de la empresa F&S –Ordeno y eso hizo salió por la puerta y la cerro de un duro portazo– Tranquila pequeña ya todo ha pasado, Mientras yo me encuentre aquí nada te sucederá Lo prometo –Acaricio mi cabello me separo de el para besar mi frente

Aquella persona me había salvado más de una vez, Aquella persona hizo que volviera a sonreír, Aquella persona hizo que vuelva a creer en el amor y Aquella persona a cuidado lo más importante que tengo en toda mi miserable vida esa persona Es.

— Zeref

* * *

 ** _PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Zeref Dragneel._**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡ Nos Leemos!_**

* * *

 ** _Se despide Yona–Heartfilia._**


End file.
